


Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016

by muddyevil



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyevil/pseuds/muddyevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my contributions to Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016. You can find all the prompts, and other contributions, at fuckyeahgajevy on Tumblr. Warning: All of these contain lemon. Every. Single. One. It is rated M for a reason, to protect the innocent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Panties

It was originally Erza's plan to do an entire guild training session. She was becoming annoyed with the "lax" training of some of the guild members and decided that everyone needed to get their acts together. In light of the abysmal performance at the last 24-hour endurance race, her first decision was that it would start with physical fitness alone. "You never know when your magic will disappear," she said, as she shouted to the entire guild.

She had had to run it past Makarov, of course, but he had been excited to allow her full access to the guild members for a week. Gajeel decided it was something to do with the promise of female guild members in Lycra.

Gajeel had been hesitant at first. Anything that involved getting the whole guild to do something that they didn't want to do, especially under the watchful eye of Erza, was bound to go down in flames. That was until Erza approached him afterwards.

"As probably the most physically fit male of the guild, I want you to train the men."

Gajeel nearly choked on his beer. The majority of the guild had gone off to buy clothes suitable to work out in, but seeing as he already owned them he didn't bother. He looked up to the redhead and groaned.

"What do ya mean? Have you seen Elfman and Jet lately?"

Erza sat down opposite him with her cake, before a fork appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Trust Erza to be able to requip cutlery.

"Elfman is pure muscle, and Jet uses his magic for speed. You have the best of speed and strength, without having to use magic. Never mind Levy has told me you work out every morning without fail."

Gajeel groaned, he knew that letting the Shrimp find that out would come back to bite him in the arse someday. But the longer he thought about it, the more he came around to the idea.

There was still a small side of him that was a little sadistic. The thought of putting his fellow member through their paces, forcing Freed to bench press and Droy to sprint lifted his spirits. Maybe this would be fun after all.

"Alright, I'll do it. But they have to agree to listen to me and do whatever I say."

Erza smiled, taking a bite out of her cake and chewing it happily. She swallowed, before ruining Gajeel's dream.

"Great, Bickslow will be helping you out."

* * *

 

The Sieth mage was equally as fit, she told him. Adding to that his experience in the circus, his agility was invaluable. That really didn't help his mood while he was trying to get the lazy fuckers around him to box each other. His 'assistant' was jumping around from doll to doll in the air, and Gajeel had desperately tried to knock him down but to no avail. It didn't help that he had spent the morning making an obstacle course just so for the idiot, and then he said he wouldn't even need it until the next day. "Strength and speed are the keys to agility" he had said, so it was Gajeel's job to train them first.

"No Magic!" Gajeel yelled to Natsu as soon as he smelt smouldering cotton in the air, and he turned around to see Warren desperately trying to put out his shirt. Laxus was stood with Reedus, trying to get out of doing anything, but one withering look from Gajeel forced him to pull his act together. After all, Mira had told the Lightning Dragon Slayer that if she was forced to do this drill, he would have to do it too.

He had sat himself down on the side of the arena and decided to take a glance over to the female side. Erza had them all running drills, and currently, they were all doing squats, backs facing the men. Most of the guys would have been in absolute heaven if they ever had time to turn around. But Gajeel had only eyes for one butt, and his eyes gravitated to said butt immediately.

Levy had been one of the people who had been forced to go and buy workout clothes. Gajeel had been sat at home when she came back, moaning about the selection that she had been provided with. She had also flat out refused to show him what she had bought, and now he could see why.

The shorts were tiny and tight. They definitely showed off her best asset, an asset that Gajeel's eyes were now glued to. The orange lycra was pulled tightly across her skin and revealed something that Gajeel had failed to notice before.

She wasn't wearing any underwear.

His mind immediately started to whirl, and he knew that he had to do. Seconds later, a kunai had flown from his hand and collided with Bicjslow's helmet. The other mage lost his balance, and started to fall to the floor before his babies caught him again and he landed gracefully. He turned around in anger, before coming face to face with the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"You need to get them started on the obstacle course. I have something to do. Let me do this now, and I will let you sneak off to fuck your girlfriend tomorrow. Trust me, I have seen what those girls are wearing, and it is definitely something that you want to do."

Bickslow thought for a second, before speaking up.

"I mean, why don't I go now while they are doing your thing, and you go tomorrow when they are doing my thing?"

Gajeel sighed, before putting on his most terrifying "don't fuck with me" face.

"Because firstly, I noticed it first and came up with the idea and, secondly, if you don't I am going to get my girlfriend to read up on how to destroy souls for good, kill all of your babies then kill you."

Bickslow's mouth opened and closed for a second before he turned around to all the male members of the guild.

"Come on, you idiots, you belong to me for the rest of the day!"

* * *

 

Gajeel strode over to the women's side of the field. He had learned from many years of experience that the secret to successful spying was to pretend you belonged where you were going. All he had to do was pretend that he had a legitimate reason for taking Levy away, and the requip mage would just hand her over.

"Hey, Erza. I've noticed that Levy is really lagging behind everyone else in this group. I'm going to take her for some private one on one teaching while Bickslow is looking after my group."

Erza looked at him through narrowed eyes. She knew that they had a thing going on, everyone knew that. She couldn't see him being so brazen, but then again…

"Erza-sensei?"

The requip mage spun around, to see Juvia laying on the ground, sweating heavily. How had she managed to get that tired out just from that small amount of exercise? She had expected so much more out of the Rain Woman.

"Yeah, sure Gajeel, take her. I want her back before I start hand to hand combat, though, she definitely needs to improve that."

Gajeel looked over to Juvia, who winked at him surreptitiously. He took the advantage of Erza's distraction and made his way over to where Levy was watching him, curious as to what her boyfriend was saying to her current leader. She opened her mouth to ask him, but before she could say anything he had grabbed her and thrown her over his shoulder.

"Gajeel put me down!"

* * *

 

She was sweating, and it forced her hair to stick to her forehead in weird formations. Erza had forced them to run around, and her headband had just not been up to it, forcing her to let her hair down entirely. Everything was sticky, even her clothes were clinging to her skin, despite her top being a lot baggier than her shorts. But the Iron Dragon Slayer didn't listen to her, deciding instead to simply smack her arse, resulting in a sigh from the bluenette. There was no way she was going to win this argument.

Gajeel carried her into the guildhall, now empty with everyone outside training and the master ogling all of the girls doing their exercises. Gajeel continued into the infirmary, before creating a few bolts across the door, ensuring their privacy. As soon as he was satisfied that they were alone, and no one was going to be able to spy on them, he deposited Levy onto one of the beds before quickly falling on top of her.

Levy giggled, running her fingers through Gajeel's hair.

"What's got you in this mood, Gajeel?"

The Dragon Slayer moved his hand down her waist until he got to her shorts. He expanded the elastic so he could get his hand underneath the waistband, and followed her smooth skin further down.

"I could see why you wouldn't wear these for me yesterday, you wouldn't have been able to wear them out today cause I would have torn them off you. Don't worry, I'll be gentle with them now cause you don't have any other options."

Levy bit her lower lip in embarrassment. She knew that it had been a mistake when she had decided not to wear any underwear that morning, then again she couldn't complain about the situation she currently found herself in…

Gajeel didn't waste any time removing the shorts from her body. He wasn't in the mood to mess around, and soon enough his tongue had found the little bundle of nerves which cause Levy to scream. There was no way that the guys outside wouldn't be able to hear her, but at this point, Levy didn't care. Gajeel did some wonderful things with his tongue, and it drove her to the edge within seconds.

Gajeel was starting to lose his mind as well. He had been given a hell of a build up, and now the feel of his girlfriend squirming underneath him, the sound of her heavy panting intermingled with screams and the scent of her arousal drifting up into his nose was getting almost too much for him. It didn't take long before he forced himself over the top of her, fumbled with his sweat pants to free himself and was just about to push himself in before stopping himself.

"You know what, Shrimp? You're supposed to be getting your fitness up, and I promised Erza that I would be doing some one on one training."

Levy's face dropped. Was he really going to get her all riled up like that, and then force her to do a hard workout instead of the pleasure that she was truly looking for? She knew Gajeel was sadistic, but not that sadistic…

"You're going to have to do all the work this time. I'm not going to give you anything, Shorty."

Faster than Levy had ever thought possible, Gajeel had picked her up off the bed, span the both of them around before lying himself back on the bed, and forcing Levy to straddle him.

Levy grinned. It's not that she didn't like being in charge, but she had always much preferred Gajeel dictating the speed of their lovemaking. She positioned herself over Gajeel, before lowering herself down slowly, savouring every single inch of him as he entered her.

Gajeel clasped onto Levy's hips but forced himself to allow her to decide the pace and angle of what she was doing. Her skin was already slick with sweat, and her actions were only making it worse. Gajeel finally decided to lie down and close his eyes to allow his other senses to take over.

Sex as a Dragon Slayer was always incredible. The heightened senses that the magic gave to him all added to the experience, but by far the heightened sense of touch was the best. Sure, being able to hear the panting noises and the smallest of mewls that Levy made were incredible, but the feel of her pussy around him knocked it out of the park.

Levy's legs were burning, what with the squats that she had been forced to do by Erza earlier, but she knew that it was worth it for the pleasure that was erupting from between her legs. She was resting her hands on his torso for support, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. She bunched the cotton of his shirt into her hands and bit her bottom lip. Fucking him almost fully clothed like this was turning her on far more than she would ever care to admit. She shifted her weight backwards and used the leverage of his shirt to pull him into an upright position.

From this angle, she was able to wrap her arms around his back, and twist her fingers through his hair. She both heard and felt him moan against her neck, and it wasn't long until she felt his teeth dig into her skin. She bit into his shoulder to stop herself from screaming and knew she had made the right decision when she felt his nails scratch up her back, while his teeth continued to threaten to pierce her neck.

His hands on the small of her back pushed her further down, and she felt him going deeper into his core. Her tactic of muffling her screams in his shoulder failed as her mouth detached from his olive skin and she screamed out loud. She knew that everyone outside would have heard it, but in all honesty, if they hadn't figured out what was happening within the guildhall right now then they were too dense to realise what her screams meant.

Gajeel loved the way her skin tasted, mixed with sweat and the sensation of the iron in her blood just one small layer of skin away. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to a point where he wouldn't be able to stop. He moved his hands up into Levy's hair and knotted it through his fingers. More screams escaped her mouth, and he knew that she wouldn't be lasting much longer either. Her movements became more and more erratic, and Gajeel put all of his effort into trying to put some kind of rhythm into her hips, but he was slowly losing control. She had only moved two or three times more when he gave up and decided to just let her do her own thing.

Levy's orgasm hit her like a steam train, and she was glad to hear Gajeel follow closely after. There was no way on Earthland she would have been able to keep her motions going much longer. A few moments of bliss later, she allowed all of her weight to collapse onto Gajeel, and he lowered them both down onto the bed slowly. Her breath danced across his chest, and she could see how a mixture of both of their sweet stuck the cotton of his vest to his chest. He allowed her a few moments of rest, before turning her over and standing up next to the bed.

"Come on, Shrimp. Gotta return you to Erza as soon as possible. Never mind I need to get back to my victims, who knows what Bickslow is doing to them."

Levy moaned. If the exercise had been difficult before hand, it was going to be painful now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hope you enjoyed my first contribution to Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016! You can find all of the prompts from fuckyeahgajevy on Tumblr. Even if you don't want the prompts, go and check out everyone else's amazing work.
> 
> I am going to be writing a story, about this length, for every prompt during the week. I have promised myself that I am not going to leave it to the last minute, but I know I am a dirty liar.
> 
> Juvia is totally #1 Gajevy shipper. Fight me.
> 
> Gajeel's top may or may not say "I flexed and the arms fell off". You can prove nothing.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment, let me know you liked it. I enjoy reading everyones opinions/hatred <3
> 
> See you for official kick off on the 22nd! (I promise not all authors notes are going to be this long)


	2. First Time

Gajeel was so much more gentle than she ever would have imagined. She had told him as soon as he lifted her up onto his dining room table, wrapping her legs around his waist. He had immediately undone his actions, freeing himself from her and stepping away.

She thought she had blown it, thought he didn't want someone as inexperienced as her. That was until he spoke.

"Can't have your first time on the dining room table, can we Shrimp?"

With that, he held out his hand to her and helped her down from the table. She followed him up to his room, still clinging tightly to her hand. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure he could hear it, and her stomach was tying itself in knots from a strange mix of nerves, excitement and something that she had never quite felt before.

His room was a mess, although she had never really expected anything different. It looked like not even Lily could make it in this far, and clothes were strewn across the floor, along with pieces of iron. Gajeel noticed her hesitation at stepping on some old rusty piece of metal and turned around to pick her up. He stepped on the stuff all the time, and it never seemed to affect him.

Gajeel's bed was huge, and the only part of the room that formed any resemblance of order. She looked quizzically at him as he lay her down, and he mumbled something about a dragon always keeping his nest tidy. She simply giggled into her hand, as he clambered on top of her.

He made sure to keep the majority of his weight off her, not wanting to crush her by accident. She was so small compared to his massive frame. He was balanced on his elbows, knees straddling her waist when she pulled him down to kiss him again. Her kisses were nervous and inexperienced, but it just made him fall more and more in love with her. She was so incredibly cute, he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

He kissed her harder, showing her just how much he wanted her. Wanted all of her. The way she squirmed underneath him, wrapping her arms around his back in order to pull him closer to her. He could feel her fingers tangle in his hair, and it sent shivers down his spine. But he promised himself that he was going to take it slow. She deserved her first time to be perfect. He was going to make it memorable. He kissed down to her neck and licked where it met her shoulder. He could hear her gasp slightly, and made a decision to do that more. He applied a small amount of pressure to her skin, causing her to moan. Bite, then lick and repeat. He had found the perfect combination.

Levy was in a state of ecstasy. The place in her neck where Gajeel was focusing all of his attention was shooting waves of pleasure through her body. She moved her body underneath him, and tried desperately to wrap her legs around his waist, but to no avail. Catching her hint, Gajeel moved his legs in between hers, still desperately trying to hold his weight off hers. A task that was getting more difficult the more she pulled him down with her legs. Damn, this girl had strong legs. His resolution to take it slow was getting harder and harder by the second.

Levy gasped to herself as Gajeel moved his mouth lower. She silently thanked Mira for telling her to wear a button down blouse, as Gajeel shifted his entire weight to one elbow and used his spare hand to start to undo the buttons. He had only opened around three before he noticed something.

"Do you usually go without a bra, shrimp?"

Levy blushed. She wasn't sure what to respond? Did she admit that she did it frequently, her small chest not requiring all the support that her guildmates breasts did, or did she say she had done it just for him?

"I mean, you know I'm not as big as the others…"

Her sentenced was halted almost immediately by Gajeel's voice covering hers, as his left hand covered her breast. She gasped at the feeling of calloused skin over her nipple, and it made Gajeel pull back and look into her eyes. Upon seeing that it was a gasp of pleasure, he grinned and laughed to himself.

"Well, you know what they say. More than a handful is just a waste."

Levy giggled to herself. Gajeel always had a way to cheer her up, no matter how down she was feeling. His hand flexed, and her laughter turned into another gasp of pleasure. She moaned in dismay as his hand left her skin, but cheered up slightly as she noticed him removing the rest of the buttons of her shirt. She felt him push up off her body, and she followed him when he tugged slightly on her shoulder.

"Time to get that shirt off you, short stuff."

Levy giggled again at the nickname but allowed him to remove the item of clothing anyway. He went to move back down, however, she didn't let him. She tugged on the fabric of his dark shirt, and he took the hint. If he got to see and feel her skin, she should get the same.

She had noticed that he refused to put any weight on her, but she desperately wanted to feel his body pressing down on her. So when he lay her down, once again holding his body above hers, she hatched a plan.

Using her hand on his back, she spelt out the word that she needed. It wasn't one she used often, and it wasn't very powerful, but it was enough. She only poured in the tiniest amount of magic power, not wanting to cause too much damage to either her lover or herself.

_Push_

The small amount of force was plenty to catch Gajeel off guard, and he tumbled down on top of the bluenette. She giggled, and he knew instinctively that it was her fault.

"Using your magic in the bedroom already, shrimp? I never thought you had it in you."

Levy blushed, not expecting Gajeel to tease her even in the bedroom. But after a few seconds, she realised that she liked it. Teasing each other was such a huge part of their relationship, it would be stranger if he didn't.

The thought was quickly out of her mind entirely, however, as she started to run her hands up his back, loving the feel of his skin as it kept giving away to scar tissue. One day, she wanted him to tell her the stories of every single scar.

His mouth was leaving a hot, wet trail down her abdomen now, and the lower down it moved the fast her heart beat. Mira had made sure she had worn a short skirt - to show off her best asset, she said - and she now realised that it doubled to allow Gajeel to remove it easily. It was down her legs before she had even realised, and Gajeel's lips were over her panties.

Levy's breathing got heavier in anticipation of his attention, and she bit her lip as she waited. Gajeel had grabbed each side of her underwear and was pulling them down, kissing every inch of her skin as they slid past. As soon as they were past her knees, he started a trail back up the inside of her leg, causing her breathing to reach a fever pitch.

The first time his tongue touched her core, she screeched in surprise. Gajeel stopped for a second, making sure that it was a screech of pleasure and nothing else. As soon as his curiosity was satisfied, she turned his attention back to her pleasure.

Levy was squirming underneath him, and he could feel her heartbeat quicken. He realised that his heightened senses were going to tell him when she was reaching her climax, and knew exactly what he had to do. He kept the rhythm of his tongue steady, as he entered her with one of his fingers. He felt her getting closer and closer, but every time she was about to topple over, he slowed down and forced her to take a couple of steps back. Once she was screaming his name, begging him for release, he finally let her go.

Levy was blinded by pleasure, as she screwed her eyes shut and allowed it to take over all of her senses. Gajeel had slowed down to allow her to ride through it, and she was grateful to him. She was glad she was spending this experience with him, and no one else.

When she opened her eyes again, Gajeel was lay next to her, propped up on one elbow and staring into her eyes.

"You ready to move on, Shrimp?"

At some point, he had removed his trousers, and Levy nodded her head slightly. She was nervous, sure, but if Gajeel had been this delicate with her until now, then surely he would continue to treat her with the same amount of care?

He was over the top of her within seconds and was entering her not long after. The girls had all told various stories of their first times, but this was not like any of the others tales. Gajeel was just as gentle as he had been ever since he had gotten her into his bed, and took everything slowly. Every so often he would kiss her gently, and whispered in her ear. She couldn't hear a word he was saying, expecting that he was forgetting her hearing wasn't as good as his was. Instead, she simply used her arms to pull him closer.

Once it was over, Gajeel immediately rolled over the side, taking Levy with him. As she lay there on top of him, she grinned to herself. When she first met Gajeel, she would never have envisioned her first time would be with him, but right now she was glad it was him.

* * *

**A/N - Enjoy this one! And now, I am off to continue writing tomorrow's prompt <3 See you then!**


	3. Piercings

"So, exactly how many piercings does Gajeel have?"

All of the girls were sat around at Lucy's apartment drinking either tea or something stronger, depending on whether or not their name was Cana. The aforementioned card mage was a lot drunker than she usually was, blaming it on a night spent out with Bacchus, one that she hadn't slept since. Juvia, Erza and Lucy completed the set, with both the Strauss Siblings stuck working at the guild.

Levy picked up a cushion, choosing to hide her blush behind it. She wasn't so naive to believe that she meant anything innocent by it. Four pairs of eyes looked at her, all imploring her for the answer. Even Erza was curious, something that she would never admit out loud.

"I…"

Juvia grinned, moving closer to the other bluenette on the sofa. Levy's blush increased, this could never be good.

"Juvia has heard a lot of things from the men of Phantom Lord, and from some of the men in Fairy Tail as well…"

Levy covered her eyes with the cushion she had picked up, not wanting this conversation to go any further. Cana laughed, shouting louder than she had before.

"Now you say that Juvia, the guys all talk about it as well. Not only is it huge, but it's got like five piercings on it as well. Can you confirm that for us, Levy?"

The Solid Script mage nodded. She couldn't manage much else. All the other girls squealed at the revelation, before jumping back on her again.

"What does it feel like, Baby Blue?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Juvia knows that Gajeel-kun can grow and absorb his own piercings, have you tried it with and without?"

"Were you nervous the first time? Faced with all that metal?"

Levy felt overwhelmed but knew that she would never hear the end of it if she refused to answer. Pulling the cushion back down from her face, she looked Cana right in the eyes as she answered. The Card mage would be the one who appreciated it the most, anyway.

"It doesn't hurt at all, it actually feels pretty good. It hits places which just can't be hit any other way. It makes blowjobs slightly awkward, though, so he usually just reabsorbs them. He has told me that it feels better when they're there, though, so I make sure to give him oral while they are there occasionally. And yes, I was a little scared the first time, but you know that Gajeel is really a sweet teddy bear and he helped me through it. I wanted to do it for him anyway. Now, Juvia, have you ever had sex underwater? Because I imagine that would be a thing."

It was Juvia's turn to blush then, grabbing the cushion off of Levy's lap and covering her face entirely. Cana leant over the water mage, giving Levy a high five, before sitting back to enjoy Juvia's side of the story.

* * *

 

"So, I was thinking of getting a tongue piercing."

Gajeel looked sideways at the Sieth mage, noticing how his totems listed slowly around him. That was always a sure sign that he was drunk. He had to admit the man could hold his beer pretty well, but he had been going non-stop all day since his return from the last job the Raijinshuu went on. 'Gotta waste the money on something, right?' he had said. Gajeel had noticed before that his somewhat friend liked to spend his money almost as soon as he got it. He took another sip from his beer, before looking at the clock lacrima on the wall. Another couple of hours until the Shrimp was back from her lunch with the girls, he could afford to engage the freak in conversation.

"Why's that now?"

Bickslow downed the rest of his drink, before sitting back in his chair. He put his tankard on one of his totems and watched as it zig-zagged its way over to Lisanna, who knew instantly what to do with it.

"Well, my tongue is kinda my thing, right? So I thought it might be cool if I had a piercing alongside the tattoo. Also, I heard that it makes pleasuring women a lot better if you know what I mean."

Gajeel almost spat his beer out. He knew that Bickslow could be crude, but it just took him by surprise. The other man was looking at him, and even though Gajeel couldn't see he could imagine the man raising his eyebrows. Setting down his tankard, he grinned. Yeah, maybe he was slightly drunk, but Black Steel Gajeel never turned down a challenge, even if it was only a perceived one.

"You know, I can do that for you if you want."

Bickslow's jaw dropped, and Gajeel saw a short burst of green appear from behind his sallet. The Sieth mage was obviously getting excited by the concept. He stuck his tongue out, and Gajeel got closer, turning one of his fingers into a sharp needle. Alright, maybe he was too drunk for this.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

Lisanna had appeared next to them, making Gajeel look up from what he was doing. She was stood, hand on hip, looking incredulously at the dragon slayer and her own boyfriend. Gajeel grinned, baring his sharp teeth to the world.

"Trust me, honey, you'll thank me once this has all healed up."

Lisanna kept staring at Bickslow, who withdrew his tongue and closed his mouth.

"Come on, Lissy. You know my tongue is kinda my thing, and Gajeel says it's really good for pleasuring you and you know how much we both love that."

Lisanna sighed, putting the tray she was carrying down on the table.

"Bickslow, you are not having any more alcohol. I get off my shift in 30 minutes and I am going to take you home to sleep this off. Gajeel Redfox, as soon as I have put him to bed I am gonna go and tell your girlfriend exactly what you were doing here."

Bickslow started to complain, but Gajeel just chuckled. It would be something the Shrimp found funny, anyway.

* * *

 

Gajeel had just finished reminding Levy just what his tongue piercing could do when he pulled himself up and lay next to her. She needed a moment to catch her breath, anyhow.

"So, Lisanna was complaining that she caught you just about to pierce Bickslows tongue. Care to elaborate?"

Gajeel chuckled to himself, before kissing into Levy's neck gently. He couldn't lie, he was more than a little disappointed that he hadn't been able to do it.

"You should tell her how good it felt, Shrimp. Maybe she'll let me do it next time he is drunk."

Levy sighed. Little did Gajeel know that Lisanna had probably already been told about her little speech in Lucy's apartment. Maybe the youngest Strauss sibling would be able to experience the same pleasure that she had gotten used to.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Ok, so this wasn't as lemony as originally planned.And I have been utter Bixanna trash recently, so I added a bit of them in there too. Fight me.
> 
> But seriously, if anyone could find me any new Bixanna stories, or ones still being uploaded, you will gain both my undying love and I will write you a prompt of your choice.
> 
> See you tomorrow <3


	4. Dirty Talk

Levy looked down to see a small piece of paper which had appeared on top of her translation work. She knew exactly who put it there, and wasn't surprised to find the scrawled handwriting of Gajeel scribbled across it. It was in Draconic, and the mixture of the unfamiliar language and awful handwriting forced her to take a second to see what was written there.

_I wanna fuck you so bad right now._

Levy blushed. They were packed into a tent in the middle of a forest, along with Jet, Droy and Pantherlily. They were two nights into the job they had taken, and it was currently Levy's translation holding everyone back. They all assured her that she was doing her best, and they weren't blaming her at all, but she could tell that they were starting to get restless.

Gajeel had already spent more than a few hours winding up her oldest teammates, although she knew that he enjoyed their company really. Right now, the other members of Shadow Gear were joining Lily in a card game that he had learned in the Military. Gajeel had told them that he wasn't interested in learning 'the stupid game', and was sat next to the Solid Script mage trying to sleep. He had given up when he had realised just how loud the others in the tent were being, and decided to talk to his girlfriend instead.

Levy tore a sheet of paper out of her notebook and quickly wrote a reply. Sliding it slowly over to the Dragon Slayer, she got back to her translations. It would take him a while to formulate a response, anyway.

_Maybe you shouldn't have insisted we travelled light. Jet and Droy could have bought their own tent, and we could have had some privacy._

Gajeel groaned slightly. Looking up, he could see Levy smirking as she got down to her work. She was right, of course. He could blame no one but himself for this. When they had come on the job, he never knew that it would take this long. Now he was getting insanely horny, and there was nothing he could do about it. Well, almost nothing…

The piece of paper returned, and Levy saw a paragraph had appeared on it. Gajeel's handwriting had certainly improved since they first met, although not by much. She read through the lines, blush deepening on her cheeks as she did.

_Tell the others that you need to step out to get some fresh air. I'll follow after you, telling them that I am going to make sure you're safe, never know in this forest. We walk for a_ _bit_ _until we are far enough away so they don't hear you scream, and I take you up against a tree. It'll be quick, and dirty, and you're gonna fucking love it._

Levy brought her hand up to her mouth, trying to cover the blush that was threatening to make it's way down to her neck. She knew if Gajeel saw how he was affecting her, she would never hear the end of it. But, two were able to play at that game. And Levy had a certain magic with words.

Gajeel sat in anticipation for her reply, watching her form the beautiful letters of her handwriting. Of course, it was pretty, and she had even told him that in a lot of her magic all the letters had to be perfectly formed, but right now he wished she simply scrawled down what she needed as quickly as possible. He needed to know her response as soon as possible. He opened up the paper as soon as it was passed back over to him, anxious to see what she had written.

_You know they are going to know exactly where we are going, and exactly what you are going to do. I am going to need a little more convincing than that. Tell me what you are going to do to me._

Gajeel looked up at his girlfriend, watching as she was biting her bottom lip, staring at the work in front of her. He could see that her eyes were fixated in one spot, obviously distracted from her work. Gajeel coughed but ended up stifling it in order to hide what they were doing from the rest of the group. He picked his pen back up from the ground and got ready to pen something that would force the solid script mage to accompany him into the forest.

Levy waited for the response, fidgeting in her seat in anticipation. She knew that she would be going with him anyway, she was just trying to get some more out of Gajeel while she could. She didn't even pretend to ignore the paper when it came to her.

_I am going to back you up against a tree, shove your skirt up over your hips, and shove myself inside you as soon as possible. I know you are ready to take me, and I know that you are excited. The longer you hang around in here, the less time we are going to have for me to fuck you. Your choice, Shrimp._

Levy coughed, but looking around she saw that none of her teammates had noticed. She stood up, announcing to the tent that she was going to take a walk to try and clear her head. The other three men simply nodded, too engrossed in their card game to pay much attention. Gajeel chuckled, sneaking out not soon after. Some team mates those two were, they didn't even notice him stealing away their leader.

* * *

It wasn't too long later that Levy's back was shoved against a tree, with Gajeel pinning her body roughly to the bark. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him further inside of her. Her mouth was clamped into his neck, desperate not to scream too loudly. They had been too anxious to get too far away from the camp, and she knew that if she was too loud some of the other men might hear her and come rushing to her aid.

Gajeel had no such qualms. He was grasping onto Levy's arse as tightly as he could, keeping his rhythm smooth as he balanced her against the trunk of the tree. Her flesh was so soft beneath his fingertips, and the added bonus of both the build up and the thrill told him that he wasn't going to last long. Not that it really mattered, as he could feel Levy tightening around him as she came closer to her climax. With one final bit to his skin, he had hardly noticed her dull teeth against his skin, she found her ending and not long after he did too.

He might have to do this dirty talk more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Because we all know they would totally bang on jobs, right? See you tomorrow <3


	5. Reunion Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again - this is pretty NSFW. You have been forewarned.

 

* * *

The long jobs that Gajeel and Lily took were always bittersweet to Levy. It always started with the bliss of silence, and the ability to get some work done on the translation jobs which had inevitably built up. Then came the creeping anxiety of knowing that her husband was out fighting bandits, or dark guilds, or all sorts of dangerous jobs that could get him and their exceed killed. And finally, came the ever-present feeling of missing him. The missions that took him months were always the worst. This was the longest one since they had gotten married, he had been gone for nearly six months. She had received a communication from him earlier that day, saying he was catching the last train home and he would be there in the next few hours.

Levy spent that time cleaning, readying the house for when he got back. It was mostly just to waste the time until he returned. They had an arrangement with Lily that every time they came back from a job, he would go and visit Wendy and Charle. He had spent far too many nights laying awake in bed to ever want to be at home when the two reunited again.

Levy was sat on the sofa in the middle of their front room with her head buried in a book. No matter how anxious she was, she was still always able to lose herself in the fiction novels that filled her shelves. It was for this reason that, when Gajeel first walked in, she didn't notice him.

* * *

He hadn't even been quiet when he entered their apartment. He hadn't quite called out to her, not sure whether she was sleeping and not wanting to wake her up. Sure, he really missed her whenever he went on jobs but there was nothing quite like crawling into bed with her and surprising her when she woke up in the morning. He kicked off his boots, his feet were killing him and peered around the wall into the front room. She was sat there, head in one of the novels that she insisted on reading over and over again. Gajeel barely even got through a book once, let alone the number of times she repeated the same one. She insisted that she always spotted something new each time around, but Gajeel admitted that it was something that she experienced that he never would. He was always amazed just how beautiful she was whenever he saw her after an extended period of time. He had never believed in the saying that absence made the heart grow fonder before, but the way she took his breath away after just being away for a couple of days told him that whoever came up with it had a bit more common sense than he gave them credit for.

She was curled up on the sofa, one of the blankets that were usually crumpled up on their bed covering her knees. They were drawn up to her chest, making her look even smaller than she already was. He just wanted to walk over and pick her up, holding her tight to him and never letting go. Instead, he just walked over to the sofa and sat down gently next to her. He always said that the building could come down around her while she was reading and she wouldn't notice. As slowly as he could, he picked her and made to move her over to his lap. She shuffled slightly as he moved, and he paused to make sure she was still encapsulated in the story she was currently reading. When he was satisfied he settled himself back, letting her back rest onto his chest. The way she squirmed to make herself comfortable again almost made him throw away his plan and just take her right there, but when he clasped his fist he regained his composure. Burying his face in her hair, he took in her scent. Fuck, he had missed that smell. It had hung on his clothes for the first couple of days on his job, but it had been far too long since he was able to smell it in the concentration it was currently drifting into his nose. She wasn't wearing any of her normal headbands, and her hair was slightly damp from a shower, forcing the smell to intensify. He could smell that she was still using his favourite shampoo, even though by any means she would have run out weeks ago. He smiled. Maybe she had missed him just as much as he missed her. Moving the strands of hair out of the way, he planted a gentle kiss on the base of her neck. She moaned slightly, but still stayed focused on the words in front of her. Gajeel chuckled slightly, no matter how much he wanted her to notice that he was there it was still an incredibly fun game to play.

More kisses further down her spine elicited further moans from her, as he planted his lips gently against her skin. Her hips wriggled more and more as his hands started to move to her waist, and suddenly Gajeel couldn't take anymore. He bared his teeth and bit at her skin.

That obtained a response from the Solid Script Mage, and she squeaked in surprise. Dropping the book to the floor, she twisted within her husband's arms and turned to look at his face.

"Gajeel! When did you get back?"

Gajeel wasn't in the mood for talking. They could be romantic later, after they had become reacquainted in a different way. He physically lifted her off his lap, and with a practiced ease twisted her around until her legs were straddling his. Gently pressing onto her shoulder blades, he pulled her down towards him before catching her lips in his.

Fuck, if he thought he missed her scent it was nowhere near how good tasting her felt. Her mouth was sweet and almost overwhelmed his senses. The thing that he missed the most on those long jobs was the ability for her body to completely engulf all of his senses. He grabbed onto her thighs, fingertips sure to leave a mark in the morning. When she didn't protest, he pulled her in even closer. She wound her hands behind his head, tangling her fingers in his hair as she deepened the kiss. They stayed there for a few minutes, until she sat back to allow her to pull her tank top over her head. Gajeel jumped onto her chest immediately, leaving marks all over her. If she went out the next day, everyone would know that he was home even before they saw him. Her bra followed not long after, and he immediately paid attention to her breasts. His mouth dropped down to her left nipple, and his hand began to play with the right. He heard her heartbeat quicken, and it wasn't long until quiet moans escaped her throat. Her hands had found their way down to his shoulders for support, and her hips were grinding into him subconsciously. He wasn't going to be able to play like this much longer.

His mouth left her breast with a pop, as he stood up, allowing her to fall to the floor. She looked at him in confusion, but he simply held up a finger, telling her to wait. He got rid of both his trousers and her shorts within seconds, before picking her back up and falling back into the position that they had just left. He entered her completely within a few seconds, forcing her to scream out in pleasure. He placed his hands on her waist, gently encouraging her to start moving, before just sitting back and enjoying exactly what she was doing. She could do truly magical things, and he decided that this was definitely what he missed the most whenever she wasn't around.

She had her hands grasped into his shirt still, using his chest as leverage for her hips to travel up and down. Although she started off slowly, she couldn't wait to climax either and it wasn't long until her movements started to become erratic. He tried using his hands to regulate the way she moved, but she simply batted them away. Sometimes, she liked to take control. Gajeel loved those times.

Her mouth found it's way back onto his, just as she started to moan. She knew she wouldn't be lasting much longer, and needed to make sure that he found his pleasure soon. She started to rotate her hips and got the response she was hoping for as she heard a low moan erupt from his throat. He broke the kiss, electing instead to leave another mark on her neck as she orgasmed, forcing him to follow not long after.

* * *

As gently as he could, he wrapped his arms around her and carried her back to their bed. She looked exhausted, and her eyes were already starting to droop as he finally stripped out of his shirt and climbed in next to her.

"Good news, Shrimp. The job paid well, so I won't be gone for a long time."

Levy giggled, burying her face back into his neck.

"We both know you'll get bored before then. Maybe I need to set up more arguments between you and Natsu so you don't leave as often."

Gajeel thought about that while Levy fell asleep. More sex, and being able to beat up the Salamander. Nothing could be better.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised myself I would not leave it until the day of the prompt to write them. Guess who is a filthy fucking liar.Yet again - this is pretty NSFW. You have been forewarned.


	6. Scream my Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I still need to warn you that this is NSFW? If I do, you sweethearts obviously don't know me.

 

* * *

 

Gajeel had one finger buried deep inside her, stroking at an agonisingly slow pace. Levy bit her lower lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction of begging him for more. Her hips betrayed her, however, when they squirmed unconsciously to try and force him to pay more attention to her. He chuckled to himself, grinning at the woman below him.

"I can give you more if you really want?"

Levy looked up at him, anger burning in her eyes. She didn't mind being submissive to Gajeel, but she knew he preferred it if he had to fight for it. Perhaps it was a throwback to his Phantom Lord days, but if she was honest it turned her on too. She refused to answer his question, instead tugging on the chains which attached her to the bedpost above her. Gajeel dipped his head, biting at the inside of her thigh before continuing with his torture.

"All you need to do is scream my name. The louder you scream, the more pleasure you'll receive."

Levy looked down at the man with lidded eyes, admiring the sweat that covered his toned skin as he knelt between her legs. She really didn't want to give him the satisfaction of giving in straight away, but the growing need for more was becoming almost painful in the bottom of her stomach. Still, she wanted to play the game that he was offering her, and so the words left her lips a barely a whisper.

"Please, Gajeel."

He had been torturing her for so long, the simple addition of one other finger almost enough to drive her over the edge. She didn't know how it was possible for him to slow down even further, but he did. He wouldn't let her reach her climax just yet. He waited until she had got used to the extra girth his second finger gave her, he sped back up to where he was before. Looking back up at the Solid Script Mage who was becoming undone underneath him, he dared her with his eyes to say his name again.

Levy squirmed underneath him, gritting her teeth against screaming out loud. Not yet. She couldn't give in just yet. The next word escaping her lips was slightly louder, a little less than her normal speaking voice. She closed her eyes in anticipation, knowing that the pleasure was once again going to increase. She wasn't disappointed, as she felt Gajeel's thumb start to play with her clit. The new sensation coursed through her body, and she screamed as she climaxed. Gajeel listened out, deciding that it wasn't his name that she screamed and thus she didn't deserve anything further that she was already getting. He was feeling generous, however, and so kept his movements up in order to elongate her orgasm. As soon as her breath normalised, and her climax was over, he withdrew his fingers and sat back on his heels.

She looked magnificent as she lay there, arms pulled above her head by his own iron with a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin. He really didn't want to withhold her pleasure for much longer, but something deep inside him refused to let her win. He waited until she had caught her breath, before holding his weight above her and staring into her eyes.

"Do you want more, Shrimp? Do you want more pleasure?"

Levy had already tasted what he had to give, and it only made her want more. She couldn't even pretend to not try anymore, and she opened her mouth to scream his name. She would give him whatever he wanted if only she could get all he could give in return. He grinned down at her, knowing that she was putty in his hands, and returned to his position between her legs. Grinning up at her, he dipped his head down, sticking out of his tongue and licking the entire length of her core. Her legs were free of any restraints, and she used this freedom to wrap her legs around Gajeel's neck. The man growled, annoyed at the modicum of control she had gained. Without even removing his mouth, he reached up to wrestle himself free and attached her legs to the walls. It would drive Lily mad tomorrow, but that was just something future him would have to deal with. He moved the tip of his tongue up to her clitoris and started to draw patterns. His hearing picked up her increased heartbeat and he knew that it wouldn't be long until once again found her climax. He slowed down his attention, before looking up to her.

Levy didn't think she could ever scream any louder than she just had, but it looked like Gajeel was still expecting more off her. At that exact moment, his fingers entered her and she screamed in her climax. This time, she made sure he knew that it was his name she was screaming.

Suddenly all of his attention left her, and she felt empty for what felt like hours. She was about to open her mouth in protest when she felt his cock enter her fully, and she screamed in pleasure again. He looked down at her and grinned one of the evil grins that he was now famous for. She was going to be screaming a lot more times that night.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Sorry this is so late (and so short). I started writing it with Levy in charge, and then remembered tomorrows prompt and switched it over. See you tomorrow all of my friends <3


	7. Femdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, immediate NSFW. You have been warned. Again.

 

* * *

 

If anyone had told a younger Gajeel that he would ever let a woman dominate him in the bedroom, he would have punched them in the face, and then called them a liar. But here he was, naked, bound to the bed with magic blocking handcuffs, watching Levy walk slowly towards him from across the room.

She was wearing nothing but his long jackets, and Gajeel watched as her hips swayed, revealing more and more of her skin as she went. It was far too big for her, and it allowed him to see the white skin contrasting against the black of his coat. Her hair was pulled back with a black leather headband, and it completed the look magnificently. She looked scary, in a hot way.

Levy finished her journey across the room and knelt onto the bed. It barely shifted under her weight, but the fabric of his jacket brushed against his leg. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from hissing, since this was the first contact he had gotten from her in at least half an hour. As soon as he had been tied down, Levy had gone to get changed, leaving him to lie and think just how he had gotten into this situation. Within a second, she had straddled his hips. The jacket fell open around her hips, revealing a scrap of black fabric over her crotch. He could see little metal beads woven into the lace, and they made his mouth water. What had he done to deserve this woman?

Levy bent down, using her nails to scrape over his naked chest. She was finding it hard to hold back from just immediately riding him, but knew that the longer she could wait the better it would be for both of them when she finally gave him what he wanted. Her hands continued their path down his chest, outlined each of his abs and then made her way up her own body. She closed her eyes as her fingertips traced up her own stomach, separating the fabric of Gajeel's jacket, before lowering it slowly off her shoulders. Gajeel gasped at the sight.

She was wearing a long-lined bra, matching the panties that were currently rubbing against his crotch. Straps crisscrossed down over her stomach and up to her neck where a black choker encircled her skin. Every so often the fabric was pitted with metal fastenings, and Gajeel could smell from here that they were all iron. He gulped. He wasn't going to last long with her doing this to him.

As soon as the jacket was thrown off her body and onto the floor Levy moved her hands back to her breasts and began to massage them. Gajeel growled from underneath her, wanting desperately to be doing that himself. But instead, he was forced to watch her pleasure herself, and listen as her breathing got heavier and heavier from her own attention.

"Levy… Please."

The Solid Script Mage stopped immediately, glaring down at the Dragon Slayer below her. She moved his hands down to his chest and lowered herself until she was staring into his eyes.

"You don't speak to me. For now, you are solely for my pleasure. I don't care what you feel, I don't care what you want. Tonight, you are nothing but my toy."

Gajeel's natural instincts forced him to struggle against the bonds that held him to the headboard. Levy sat back up on his hips, before slowly moving her right hand down her body until it slipped slowly down the front of her panties. She leant back, resting her left hand on his knee to get a better angle before her hand started to move. It was ever so slowly at first, starting her pleasure off gently. As her hips bucked underneath her, she started moving her fingers faster and faster. Her breathing started to get heavier as she brought herself closer and closer to her orgasm. The movement of her hips across his crotch was driving Gajeel insane, and he wanted nothing more than to grab her and force her to continue with her mission, including him in the pleasure as well. But the bracelets around his wrists had taken away all of her function, stopping him from touching her any more than what she allowed. He bit his bottom lip again, desperate to stop himself from making any noise. She was putting on quite a show, and he never wanted her to stop. A blush had formed over her cheeks, a thin sweat starting to accumulate on her skin. She always looked so beautiful in the throngs of pleasure, and this was no exception. Her hair started to cling to her back, and her eyes screwed shut as he watched her orgasm come over her. Finally, her mouth opened into a scream of pleasure, and she collapsed forward onto his chest.

Gajeel was revelling in the feeling of her skin against his chest and shifted underneath her to try and convince her to untie him so he could join in the fun. After a few deep breaths, she looked up and gave him an evil grin to rival his own. Using her arms as leverage, she pushed herself up until she was once again straddling his hips. With a few quick movements, she had removed the bottom part of her underwear and was slowly lowering herself onto his cock. He hissed in pleasure at the sudden attention and screwed his eyes shut. He focused all of his attention on the way her body was moving up and down him, her fists clenched on his chest and her knees hugging his hips. She was moving so slowly it was almost imperceptible, and Gajeel bucked his hips up in order to force her to move faster. Levy growled at his movement, before quickly scribbling in the air. A single word came out towards him, and he got a glimpse of it before it hit him square on.

_Still_

Gajeel tried to move his hips again, but they steadfastly refused to move. He tugged on his chains again, but they weren't going to break anytime soon. He was forced to watch Levy, her movements speeding up but far too slowly for his writing, as she rode him. Her chest was heaving from the effort of how slowly she was riding him, and her blush had spread down to her chest. The sweat was dripping down her skin now, making it's way down her neck on its journey down to her cleavage. Fuck, he wanted to taste that sweat. Her movements were much faster now, becoming almost erratic. Her weight had shifted onto her hands, and they pressed down onto his chest. He could feel a pressure building up in his stomach, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Luckily, by the sound of her breathing and increased heart rate, Levy wouldn't be either. He screwed his eyes shut as she started to moan her pleasure and shout his name out loud, and his climax didn't stay away much longer. He felt his hips buck upwards as Levy's spell broke from her lack of concentration, and it made her scream. As soon as they were both finished, she fell to the side before pulling herself over to his side. He leant down to kiss her forehead, before tugging on his restraints again.

"Are you gonna let me go now, Shrimp?"

Levy looked up to him and chuckled his trademark chuckle.

"What makes you think I am done with you yet?"

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Penultimate Prompt! I am gonna miss this week when it has been finished! See you for the final prompt tomorrow <3


	8. Wet Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. NSFW again. Also, this takes some point before the dorks admit they like each other.

 

* * *

 

Levy had just walked into her apartment, arms laden with books from the store she had just visited. She hadn't meant to buy that many books, but it kind of just… happened. She placed them on an ever growing pile to the side of the door, before turning around to shut it behind her.

She didn't have any warning until a heavy object smacked into the back of her, pushing her forward into the wood in front of her. She tried to push back, but she felt arms of iron slam either side of her face, trapping her inside. She would know those arms anywhere. Small scales crisscrossed the surface, and she pressed back into the body behind her.

"Where do you think you're going, Shrimp?"

Levy gulped. The voice was a low growl, and it reverberated into her ear. If she had any confusion as to who the man was before, it was as clear as day now. She swallowed hard. It was something that she had wanted for a long time, but now that it was here it was overwhelming. He was so much bigger than her, and he could do anything…

Before she could protest, the arms wrapped around her waist and she could feel herself being lifted into the air. The books around her room sped past her, and she knew she was being carried to her bed. She closed her eyes in anticipation and felt herself being thrown down against her mattress. It felt odd, usually, her bed was covered in books, but today it was strangely empty. The sheets were soft against her skin, but she didn't have much time to think about it before her vision was filled by a certain Iron Dragon Slayer.

His iron scales had covered his entire body, and it made him look more than a little terrifying. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she could see the way the light from outside was glinting off his abs. Quiet literally. His body engulfed hers, and she toyed with her bottom lip. She shouldn't want this as much as she did.

His hands had removed all of her clothes almost so quickly she didn't notice. Within seconds she was naked under him, and he was admiring her body. She started to curl in on herself but heard a growl above her. Within seconds, chains had attached to her wrists and ankles, pulling her body until it stretched across the entirety of her bed. The growl turned slowly into a grin, and he licked his lips.

Seconds later, he had captured her mouth in his and was kissing her deeply. She started to resist but knew she wouldn't be able to keep it much longer and gave into the temptation. His hands were all over her, playing with her nipples before moving further down. Levy was left gasping for breath as the surprisingly smooth metal traced down her abdomen and into her core. She was already ready for him, but he started to tease her by slowly tracing around her core, exploring it as if he was trying to commit it to memory. Levy started moaning into his mouth, and her back arched to try and drag him further into her. She felt him chuckle into her mouth, and he broke them apart to talk to her.

"You want more, little Fairy? All you have to do is ask."

Levy could feel her lips were bruised from the attention they had gotten, but didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of begging him for more. She closed her mouth in determination, staring into his eyes. They glinted in challenge, almost sensing that she was going to be difficult about it. With a grin, showing off his sharp teeth, he began to bite down her body, leaving marks on her skin as he did. She lifted her head, watching him go lower and lower on her body. Her hips squirmed in anticipation, knowing what he was going to do to her. With one last grin, he stared into her eyes, before lowering his head.

If his fingers were magic, his tongue was something else. Levy tried hard not to squirm, not to show him just how much pleasure he was giving her, but her hips bucked uncontrollably. Every time they did, Gajeel grabbed her hips to hold her down before once again attacking her core with his mouth. Levy bit her own lip to try and stop herself from crying out, but it didn't help. Her breathing got heavier and heavier as she got closer to her climax until she found herself screaming out his name.

As soon as the word left her lips she felt his mouth disappear off her core. She moaned in disappointment and shifted her hips to try and get him to return. Opening her eyes to see what he was doing, she returned to reality just as he entered her.

Another scream of pleasure announced her surprise as she was suddenly filled completely by his cock. It felt amazing inside of her, and she squirmed underneath him. The iron of his skin was pressing down on her body, and she found herself desperate to press him to her, to entwine her fingers in his hear. She tugged on the chains holding her down but found it impossible to escape. He rested on his elbows, either side of her head, and leant down in order to bite her neck. She felt his teeth breaking her skin, and she groaned in pleasure again. The pain shot through her body and felt so good.

He lifted his head again, staring her right in the eyes as he did. His mouth opened, and she anticipated what he was going to say.

"Levy-chan?"

The voice coming out of his mouth was strange, far more high pitched than she expected. She cocked her head in confusion, as the entire world seemed to melt around her.

* * *

 

"Are you alright, Levy-chan?"

She felt the familiar texture of paper under her face, and as she slowly opened her eyes Levy could see Juvia sat next to her, looking at her in concern. Sitting up fully, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before groaning at the awakening.

"Levy-chan was moaning in her sleep so Juvia thought she should wake her up in case she was having a nightmare."

Levy's blush covered her cheeks as she saw Mira tittering to herself behind the bar. Maybe Juvia was naive enough to think it a nightmare, but the demon barmaid sure wasn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Thank you, everyone, for staying with me all the way through this! And thanks to the Fuckyeahgajevy guys for running this for us all to enjoy.
> 
> Shameless plug time. If you like my writing and want some more Gajevy goodness, check out my fanfic "Iron and Paper" It's a multi-chapter Gajevy that is currently in progress. You may enjoy it.


End file.
